


None of the Above

by FlyingSquirrely



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingSquirrely/pseuds/FlyingSquirrely
Summary: Victor examines what he knows and what he's learning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd and from the POV of a character we haven't totally figured out yet. *nervous laughter* Please be gentle.

The last scales of Yuri’s music slow into silence in the glow of the lamps in Victor’s room. Victor almost can’t help the genuinely delighted smile on his face; at the rightness of the fit between song and skater. The first song Yuri’d shown him had been good, yes, but suited for Yuri? Not in a million years. Yuri is destined for beginnings and growth, never melancholy and unrealized wishes.

Yuri’s answering grin at his approval is more blinding than the glow of light around them. It’s bright in a way that Victor has only seen in the moments when Yuri forgets himself enough to let himself be happy. He’s been seeing it more often lately, after their talk on the beach, and the thought turns his delight into something softer. He knows enough about Yuri to be aware of how big of a leap of faith it took to admit his inner thoughts. As for what it means, that Yuri told _Victor_ and _what_ he told Victor, well. He’s still working on that part. They both are, from the sounds of it.

He’s got his eyes on Yuri’s face, but Victor is sure that even if he wasn’t watching his expression he’d know the exact moment when Yuri’s excitement abated enough for him to realize exactly where he was and what position he was in. Yuri blinks once, looks down at Victor’s naked (fabulously toned, thank you) chest, and freezes up entirely. Victor can feel the tension in his legs where they bracket Victor’s own.

Short burst of adrenaline aside, Victor is way too tired to go for seductive, but he gives it his best shot. He’s running out of new things to learn about Yuri through flirting, but his reactions are too adorably amusing to stop entirely.

“Why Yuri~” he purrs, letting the deeper rasp of his morning voice and the proximity of their faces do most of the work for him. “Are you finally taking me up on my offer? It really is high time I learned how you look while dreaming.”

Yuri lets out a strangled squeak in response, face flaming red and still frozen. For a single beat, Victor wonders if he sees consideration in his eyes, but if it’s there it’s gone immediately. Victor can feel Yuri’s weight shifting as he prepares to leap off the bed, but Makkachin, still harboring a minor amount of spite against Yuri for stepping on his tail, takes this moment to collapse on top of Yuri.

Makkachin is not a small dog.

Yuri’s shriek is thankfully muffled as he faceplants directly into Victor’s sternum (by some miracle he knocks the laptop aside rather than crushing it), who falls back against his pillows with a huff. Victor feels the rush of air from Yuri’s babbled apologies against his skin, the warmth of his blush and the brush of his bangs, and carefully closes the door on the part of himself that’s physically attracted to this particular tune.

Neither father, nor brother, nor friend, nor boyfriend, not right now. Their relationship is currently in flux. Victor has to repaint his image of Yuri every other day, and he knows that Yuri’s still holding on to the remnants of his hero worship. There’s _something_ there, very much worth nurturing and coxing into full bloom, but growth takes time, and Victor’s willing to wait as long as Yuri is for whatever shape it happens to take.

So, for now, Victor simply grins downwards and to his left, where Yuri’s managed to wriggle so he’s no longer on top of him. (Though he’s still trapped by Makkachin. No matter how heavy Makkachin is, Yuri’s got a lifetime of figure skating muscles on his side. If he were dead-set on fleeing, he’d be out the door already.)

“How forward!”

Yuri sputters, still blushing furiously, and if it weren’t for Victor’s faith in his resilience he’d be concerned for Yuri’s blood pressure. As it is, he’s entirely charmed by the look and reaches out to ruffle Yuri’s hair into further disarray.

“I expect you to be just as lively tomorrow as you’ve been previously, so I suggest you go to sleep, Yuri,” he says.

Victor makes to pull his hand back, but considers the lack of additional complaint and decides to keep it resting on Yuri’s head instead. Apparently, Yuri’s fascination with Victor’s hair came from somewhere deeper than a passing whim, because he can feel stress leeching away from Yuri as strands of black hair slip between his fingers.

Yuri lets out a small sigh, still red in the face, but no longer looking ready to explode. His embarrassment is clear in the way his eyes shift away from Victor to stare at the wall, but he acquiesces with a soft “all right” and a nod. They’re both trying to figure each other out, after all.

There’s no way Yuri can get himself under the covers, but Makkachin is a very effective heat source, more than enough for a late-spring night. Victor takes out the earbuds, neatly looping them up for Yuri so he can set his laptop on the floor, and switches off the lamps.

Victor closes his eyes while he waits for them to adjust, curling slightly to the right like he was before Yuri burst in. Behind him, Yuri shifts around until he’s comfortable, and then it’s just the sounds of their (and Makkachin’s) breathing. As much as he wants to replay Yuri’s theme again and again, until the notes form a whole out of their atoms, now is the time for rest. Further Yuri-related revelations need to wait until he’s awake enough to appreciate them properly.

He keeps himself alert long enough to feel Yuri finally relax completely, his quiet snores even and slow, before loosening his hold on consciousness. If he wants to be able to keep up with Yuri tomorrow, he can’t miss any sleep either.


End file.
